Phobia
by IceFlowerGirl
Summary: Gopal yang merasa bosan dan sebungkus balon. /"E-ehapaitubalonmeletus!"/Kilatan pedang halilintar, "SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN ITU, HAH!"/Ah, ini akan jadi sangat merepotkan./ Summary fail, my first fanfic, RnR pls!


Setiap manusia memiliki rasa takut. Tingkatannya pun berbeda-beda. Ada yang sekedar tidak suka atau jijik, ada yang sampai tidak mau menyentuh atau mendekati, ada pula yang benci bahkan lari terbirit-birit dan menjerit histeris.

Kita biasa menyebutnya phobia.

Phobia memiliki banyak jenis. Phobia api atau pyrophobia, phobia laut atau tassalophobia, bahkan sampai yang kurang umum seperti phobia ikan atau ichthyophobia. Masih ada banyak lagi yang lain. Dari yang paling banyak ditemui sampai yang paling langka, globphobia atau rasa takut akan suara balon meletus termasuk dalam rasa takut yang sering kita jumpai.

Tokoh utama kita, Boboiboy, adalah salah satu penderita globphobia.

.

.

.

.

.

Presented to you,

By IceFlowerGirl

.

 **Phobia**

.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik Animonsta

.

Warning: none

.

.

.

.

.

Gopal menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya lewat hidung. Ia sedang duduk di Kedai Koko Tok Aba- yang sekarang sudah berganti nama menjadi Tok Aba and Boboiboy Kokotiam-, dagunya bertopang di atas meja, badan bungkuk dan mata setengah terbuka.

Jelas, ia sedang bosan.

Segelas coklat dingin yang dibuat Ochobot tergeletak begitu saja di depan wajahnya, menarik perhatian Tok Aba yang sedang mengelap gelas.

"Hei Gopal, ada apa denganmu hari ini? Tumben murung."

Sebelum Gopal membuka mulut untuk menjawab, Ochobot menyahut, "Betul kata Atok. Kalau tak selera minum, jangan minta gratis," ucap robot bulat kuning itu sambil menyusun kaleng coklat.

Gopal cengengesan, "Hehe," ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Habisnya aku bosan! Boboiboy dan lainnya entah pergi kemana." Bocah berkulit gelap itu mengambil gelas koko dan menenggak isinya, melompat turun dari kursi dan merenggangkan kedua lengan di atas kepala.

"Herghhh. Mau ngapain ya?"

"Hai semua!"

"WHAAA!" Gopal jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya, "Yaya! Ying! Jangan muncul seenaknya! Longgar jantung aku!"

Ying memeletkan lidahnya, "Weee! Siapa suruh lu bengong di siang bolong," tawanya dengan aksen khas cina. Yaya menggeleng kepalanya, ada-ada saja temannya ini. "Boboiboy ada disini tidak?"

Gopal memutar matanya. "Kalau Boboiboy ada disini, aku pasti sudah main sepak bola!"

Gadis berkerudung itu menghela napas. "Kemana sih dia? Aku butuh bantuannya untuk membuat biskuit."

Gopal dan Ying merinding.

Tok Aba nyeletuk, "Katanya ia akan pulang jam satu," ia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 12:50. "Bentar lagi juga balik," lanjut Ochobot yang sedang mengelap meja.

Sekelebat bayangan melewati mereka, yang ternyata merupakan harimau bayang Fang.

"Apa yang-"

Fang turun dari punggung makhluk buas itu, "Tok Aba, special hot chocolate satu!" Ia melenyapkan bayangan miliknya dan menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Ei, Fang. Kenapa lu pakai kekuatan bayang?" tanya Ying.

"Penat lah. Males jalan. Habis nolongin Makcik Kantin beli barang ulang tahun buat anaknya. Kelebihan balon nih, dikasih ke aku," jawabnya sambil melempar sebungkus balon ke atas meja. Isinya mungkin ada delapan balon.

Saat itu tepat pukul satu, Boboiboy kembali ke kedai dengan keadaan... terpecah?

Teman-temannya dan Tok Aba menatap mereka. Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, bahkan Api dan Air. Tak biasanya ia berpecah jadi lima. "Boboiboy! Kenapa menggunakan kuasa lima?" Tanya Gopal, walau sebenarnya ia masih takjub melihat Api dan Air bersama tiga elemen yang biasanya.

Gempa yang menjawab, "Err, aku agak kewalahan menolong orang. Setelah menjadi lima, tugas kami lebih cepat selesai."

Dulu memang Boboiboy cepat kehilangan ingatannya dan menyebabkan kekacauan, tapi kali ini, berkat latihan, ia lebih bisa menguasai diri dan bahkan bisa memanggil Api dan Air dalam perpecahan kuasa lima. Lucunya, setiap 'diri' Boboiboy memiliki sifat masing-masing yang tergolong unik.

Halilintar yang mewakili rasa marah dan dendam. Anak bertopi hitam-merah dengan warna pakaian yang sama itu sangat temperamental, bicara seperlunya dan terkesan agak dingin.

Taufan yang mewakili rasa senang dan tawa. Berpakaian serba biru-putih dengan hoverboard biru muda, Taufan sangat ceria dan suka bersenang-senang.

Gempa yang mewakili rasa tanggung jawab dan merupakan yang paling 'waras' di antara mereka. Warna emas dan hitam merupakan ciri khasnya, Gempa merupakan pelerai kalau-kalau Halilintar dan Taufan berkelahi.

Api yang mewakili rasa tertekan dan ingin berontak. Dengan atribut merah-jingga tanpa lengan, Boboiboy yang satu ini sangat suka berkeliaran, tak peduli betapa berbahaya ataupun melanggar peraturan, ia hanya ingin bersenang-senang untuk melepaskan tekanan.

Air yang mewakili rasa santai dan ketenangan. Mengenakan pakaian luar berwarna biru muda dan baju gelap lengan panjang, ia merupakan kebalikan dari Api. Air suka bersantai dan tidur. Ia jarang bertarung walaupun tak kalah kuat dari yang lain. Wajahnya expressionless mirip Halilintar, namun sebenarnya ia baik. Sikapnya spontan dan merupakan yang paling waras kedua setelah Gempa.

Gopal mengerling jahil. Seingatnya Boboiboy takut dengan suara balon meletus. Ah, ketemu juga pengusir rasa bosan. Membuka bungkus balon yang tadi diletakkan Fang di atas meja, Gopal meniup sebuah balon berukuran sedang.

"Ohh. Untung saja Api tidak menimbulkan kebakaran lagi." Yaya menyahut, sedang berbicara dengan Taufan.

"Iya! Haha, untung ada Air-"

 _BLARR!_

Gopal terjungkal ke belakang, wah, suaranya keras juga.

Reaksi Boboiboy berbeda-beda, karena mereka belum bergabung semula.

Halilintar kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk dengan kedua lengan sebagai tumpuan. Wajahnya pucat dan iris merahnya sedikit bergetar.

Taufan berteriak cepat, "E-ehapaitubalonmeletus!", sebelum tersungkur dari hoverboard dan meringis kesakitan. Untunglah jatuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi karena Taufan sedang bicara dengan Yaya tadi.

Gempa menutup kedua telinganya, berseru kaget, "Waaaaa!", dan duduk menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam lutut. Setidaknya ia tidak mengenakan sarung tangan batu, kalau tidak kepalanya sudah memar.

Api, sama seperti Gempa, berseru kaget dan menembakkan sepasang bola api ke langit. Menatap kedua tangannya yang berasap, wajah Api tak kalah pucat dari Halilintar. Manik merah dengan cincin oranye miliknya terbuka lebar, shock.

Sedangkan Air? Ia terduduk, sama kagetnya. Mulutnya terbuka dan menutup seolah berbicara, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan, seolah ada hantu yang lewat di hadapannya. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Perlahan, air mata keluar dari manik aquamarine.

 _Ups_.

Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan memori saat Adu Du memecahkan puluhan balon di depan wajahnya. Ia berdiri. Melihat ke belakang. Gempa yang ketakutan. Taufan yang berusaha berdiri, kakinya sedikit gemetaran. Api yang masih tak berkutik seolah membeku. Air yang menangis.

Tangannya bergemericik, kilatan merah berkobar di sekelilingnya dan seolah meledak, ia membentak, "KURANG AJAR! SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN ITU, HAH?!" Pedang halilintar berkilat di genggamannya.

Di belakangnya, Gempa berusaha menenangkan Air. Taufan menggoyangkan tubuh Api, karena kuasa yang satu itu tak kunjung sadar dari shock.

Gopal sudah tidak terlihat batang hidungnya, alias sudah kabur.

Teman-teman Boboiboy yang lain menelan ludah. Wah, ini akan jadi sangat merepotkan.

~o0o~

A/N:

GYAAAAAA FIC PERTAMAAAA #nangislebay #plaksadarwoi

Sebenernya bukan fanfic yang bener-bener pertama '-' Fanfic sih pernah buat, tapi ini yang pertama publish. Yang pertama itu nulis iseng di buku -u-; abisnya bosen, ya nulis aja deh

Phobia itu ga main-main loh. Ada yang memang takut aja, tapi juga ada yang trauma dari kecelakaan atau kejadian mengerikan dari masa kecil. Tergantung juga sih

Iyaaa, udah tau kok kalau Air itu belum beraksi dan kepribadiannya gak pasti... tapi udah kelanjur suka jadi gimana lagi 'u'; Yang namanya air itu kan tenang, dan berubah-ubah sesuai keadaan? Jadi yaaaa boleh lah tebak-tebak~

Ga sabar nunggu Air keluar, yasud lah asal comot aja #dor

Coba baca 'Sibling Chaos' by Dark Calamity of Princess, sumpah keren bangeeet! Ceritanya Halilintar, Taufan sama Gempa itu kembar tiga 'v' haduh saya terpesona #apaanpulak

Udahan ah, curcolnya ntar kepanjangan

Kritik dan saran diterima! Harap review dan maaf kalo jelek TT maklumin newbie ini/? #pelukhali #disetrum/?


End file.
